Babysitting
by Winter Cocoa
Summary: Karena ada urusan, Lukas menitipkan Wang Lee kepada Emil untuk diasuh. Sepertinya rencana Emil untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama Mr. Puffin hanya akan berakhir menjadi sebuah rencana karena seorang bocah. Oneshot! HKxIce


**Notes:**

Iceland: Emil Bondevick (Saya ikutkan nama keluarganya Norge) – 14 tahun.

Hong Kong: Wang Lee – 7 tahun.

Norway: Lukas Bondevick.

Denmark: Mathias Køhler.

China: Wang Yao.

-oOo-

"Hah?" hanya itu respon cerdas yang merupakan tanggapan dari penyataan sang kakak. Sang pemuda berambut keperakan menatap kakaknya seolah-olah baru tumbuh kepala kedua pada kakaknya.

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi Emil, salah satu temanku ingin menitipkan adiknya disini. Tapi aku dan Anko Uzai ada sedikit urusan, jadi kami minta tolong padamu." ucap sang Norwegian dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Sepertinya dia tidak menangkap — atau memang tidak mau tahu tentang reaksi adiknya yang benar-benar keberatan.

"Tapi Lukas— "

" Kau mau kan, Emil."

Sebuah pertanyaan— yang sebenarnya lebih mirip pernyataan, keluar dari bibir sang kakak. Yang Emil tahu sepanjang sejarah hidupnya, apapun perkataan kakaknya adalah hukum.

Che.

Sepertinya rencananya untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama Mr. Puffin hanya akan berakhir menjadi sebuah rencana.

**..**

**Babysitting**

**..**

Presented by: Argento Cielo

Pairing : Shota!HkxIce, mention of DenNor

Warnings: Human AU, Slight Pedo, BoyxBoy, OOC may be occurred.

Disclaimer: Hetalia- Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekazu

**..**

Dan disinilah ia, berdiri didepan pintu masuk rumahnya dengan wajah yang kesal, sementara kakaknya masih memasang wajah tenang berdiri disampingnya menyambut tamu.

"Oh, ayolah Emil. Ini tidak akan seburuk itu kan?" ucap Mathias— yang walaupun kakaknya sendiri segan mengakui, merupakan kekasih Lukas. Ucapan Mathias itu tidak juga mengembalikan mood Emil. Sang Icelandic hanya mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Oh ayolah, siapa sih yang mau menghabiskan akhir pekannya mengurus adik kenalan kakaknya? Pemikiran pemuda berambut perak itu terputus saat ia menangkap suara yang tidak familiar di telinganya.

"Aiyaa~ maaf kalau aku harus merepotkanmu aru."

Emil mengalihkan perhatiaanya, dan ia melihat seorang lelaki berparas oriental sedang berdiri di pintu masuk rumahnya sambil menggandeng seorang bocah yang kira-kira berusia 7 tahun— dari parasnya.

Sang bocah sendiri juga memiliki paras oriental dengan rambut sehitam kayu ebony, dan alis yang err.. tebal.

"Tidak usah sungkan Yao, adikku akan menjaganya untukmu. Ya kan Emil?" ucap sang sulung Bondevick sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada sang adik.

Tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan tidak sopan— pemuda berambut perak itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Terima kasih aru. Kalau begitu Lee, baik-baik saja disini ya. Dan jangan bermain-main dengan petasanmu aru!" sang kakak, yang diketahui bernama Yao— mengingatkan adiknya.

Petasan? Apa maksudnya?

Emil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tetapi kemudian mengabaikannya saat melihat si sulung keluarga Wang beranjak dari pintu keluar sambil menunduk sopan.

"Nah Emil, kami juga akan pergi. Baik-baik saja dengan Lee ya." ujar Lukas sambil menepuk puncak kepala Emil. Segera Emil menyingkirkan tangan sang kakak sambil merengut tak suka.

"Iya, iya aku tahu. Aku bukan anak kecil, Lukas!"

"Onii-chan." tegas Lukas saat mendengar adiknya memanggil nama depannya. Yang ditanggapi Emil dengan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ya, ya terserah."

"Lukas honey~, ayo kita pergi!" Mathias yang sudah tidak sabar memeluk Lukas dari belakang, yang berakhir dengan jitakan penuh cinta dari sang Norwegian dikepalanya.

"Jangan pegang-pegang Anko Uzai!"

Dengan itu mereka berduapun keluar dari pintu depan menuju mobil merah yang terparkir di depan rumah.

"Err.. jadi siapa namamu tadi?"

"Lee, Wang Lee." bocah kecil itu menjawab dengan wajah masih sangat minim ekspresi.

"Jadi Lee, selama kau tinggal disini anggap saja kau ada dirumahmu sendiri, tapi tolong jangan mengacaukan perabotan dirumah ini. Kalau tidak Lukas akan ngomel,kau menger— eh? Dimana dia?"

Belum selesai Emil berbicara, ia menyadari objek yang sedari tadi ia ajak bicara tidak ada di tempatnya. Mendecik kesal, Emil berbalik dan mencari sang bocah.

"Che, karena itulah aku benci anak-anak.." gumamnya.

..

..

Baiklah, setelah ia mencari di ruang tamu, kamar-kamar tidur, dapur, bahkan di kamar mandi ia tidak juga menemukan sosok sang bocah Asia.

"Pergi kemana sih dia?" dengus Emil kesal sambil meneruskan mencari.

Ia mulai menyesali keputusannya yang mau saja dimintai tolong sang kakak. Harusnya dari awal ia menolak saja— walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin akan bisa menolak saat berhadapan dengan mata ungu apatis kakaknya yang seakan mengintimidasi.

Emil kembali mengingat-ingat tempat yang belum ia cari dan kemudian ia teringat satu tempat.

"Halaman belakang!" dengan itu ia bergegas menuju halaman belakang dan benar saja— ia melihat seorang bocah berambut hitam ada disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau seharusnya menjawab waktu kupanggil tadi. Hei— apa itu yang ada ditanganmu?"

Namun rupanya pertanyaan Emil tidak terjawab, karena sang bocah sedang sibuk bermain dengan— apa itu? Petasan?

Emil melihat kemana arah petasan itu diarahkan, dan wajahnya yang memang sudah pucat bertambah pucat.

"Jangan katakan.. kau akan melakukan seperti apa yang kupikirkan?" Emil bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Sang bocah Asia bertatapan mata dengannya sebelum mengangguk kecil— seolah bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan Emil.

"Henti—"

Sebelum sempat Emil menghentikan, petasan itu sudah meluncur dengan sukses dan mengenai kaca tetangga sebelahnya. Dan kemudian terdengar bunyi seperti—

"Bloody git! Kurang ajar, siapa yang melempar-lempar petasan!" dan beberapa umpatan kasar lainnya yang sebaiknya tidak dituliskan disini. Demi menjaga moral para pembaca sekalian yang budiman.

Seandainya ada lubang, Emil lebih memilih mengurung diri disana selamanya, daripada harus menemui sang Briton beralis tebal itu untuk meminta maaf— padahal itu bukan kesalahannya.

"Kau.. tunggu disini. Dan jangan buat masalah lagi!" Dengan itu Emil berjalan dengan gontai menuju rumah sang Briton untuk menjemput aj— maksudnya meminta maaf.

..

..

Sungguh, ia tidak habis pikir, apa sih kesalahannya sampai ia harus mengalami hal seperti ini?

Apakah karena dia dulu pernah tidak sengaja membuang buku-buku sihir Lukas, karena ia salah kira buku itu adalah buku porno Mathias (bukan salahnya karena buku itu ditumpuk begitu saja di gudang) dan kemudian menyalahkan Mathias, atau saat ia memberi makan Hanatamago dengan masakan Tino?

Apapun itu, dia benar-benar menyesal karena sekarang ia harus berakhir dengan telinga memerah karena mendengarkan ceramah sang Briton— yang dikemas dengan bahasa bajak laut andalannya.

Emil menarik nafas panjang saat akhirnya ia sampai dipintu depan rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan bahwa lantai rumahnya penuh dengan cairan merah— yang sepertinya adalah saus tomat dari baunya.

Demi apapun, apalagi yang dilakukan Lee?

Emil cepat-cepat berjalan kearah sumber masalah, yang sepertinya sedang ada di dapur.

"Selamat datang." sapa sang bocah dengan wajah pasif tanpa ekspresinya seperti biasa, dengan wajah tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Emil tertunduk lemas.

"Apalagi yang kau lakukan kali ini?" ucap Emil dengan pasrah.

"Aku lapar, karena itu aku pergi ke dapur. Tapi burung peliharaanmu terus mencegahku untuk mengambil sesuatu tanpa persetujuanmu, aku menemukan saus tomat ini dan mengejar peliharaanmu yang menyebalkan itu." jawab Lee masih dengan intonasi datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Wajah Emil sudah semerah tomat di kebun tetangganya karena menahan marah. Sungguh, kalu ia tipe orang seperti sang sulung keluarga Vargas— tetangganya seberang jalan, pasti ia sudah memaki bocah ini.

Emil mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan diri— sabar Emil kalau kau menghajar anak ini sekarang, apa yang akan kau katakan pada Lukas nanti?

"Lee, kau belepotan saus. Ayo ikut aku ke kamar mandi, kita bersihkan dirimu."

Lee mengangguk dan mengikuti Emil menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mandi dan membersiihkan noda saus di lantai, Emil membawa Lee menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil baju ganti yang dibawa saat Lee datang bersama Yao.

"Hei, Lee —" Emil menoleh untuk menemukan Lee yang sudah tertidur di ranjangnya. Dengan perlahan Emil mengusap kening bocah itu, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh ke pelupuk matanya.

"Heh, kalau sedang tidur kamu kelihatan manis." gumam Emil. Tanpa ia sadari segurat senyum tipis terlukis diwajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding.

Jam 20.02

Masih terlalu cepat untuk waktunya tidur, tetapi kejadian seharian ini sudah cukup untuk membuatnya lelah. Emil merenggangkan badannya dan bermaksud untuk tidur di kamar kakaknya (Lukas bilang ia akan menginap di rumah Mathias). Tapi ia berhenti saat merasakan sebuah tarikan kecil menahannya untuk pergi.

Emil berbalik dan melihat Lee yang menarik ujung kemejanya. Ia menghela nafas kecil dan memutuskan untuk berbaring di sebelah Lee.

Yah, ternyata menjaga anak kecil tidak buruk juga.

-oOo-

OMAKE

Oke, tarik kembali ucapannya tadi. Ternyata menjaga anak kecil itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

Mari kita kembali pada kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Lee aru." Yao menunduk hormat.

"Ya, tidak usah sungkan. Dan tampaknya Emil sendiripun menikmatinya." sahut Lukas, sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada adiknya.

Rupanya saat ia pulang bersama Mathias, ia menemukan Emil dan Lee tidur bersama. Dan berani ia mengakui bahwa mereka terlihat sangat— manis.

"Lee, ayo ucapkan terima kasih pada Emil aru." Yao menoleh pada adiknya dan Lee mengangguk.

Lee berjalan mendekati Emil, dan sepertinya berusaha menggapai Emil. Emil berjongkok agar dapat menyamakan tinggi badan mereka, yang terpaut cukup jauh.

Detik berikutnya sang Icelandic menyadari, Lee sudah mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan bibir mereka.

Mata Emil hanya bisa terbelalak saat otaknya memproses apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi. Ia merasakan sepasang bibir mungil sedang bertempelan dengan bibirnya.

Dengan cepat Emil menarik dirinya dan menutupi bibir serta wajahnya yang memerah dengan telapak tangannya. Sementara mulut Yao ternganga karena shock, Mathias malah bersiul kecil dan sekali lagi mendapat hadiah jitakan manis dari Lukas.

"A-apa yang—? !" Emil bertanya dengan terbata-bata. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Lee menarik dirinya dan kemudian melakukan hal yang membuat semua yang ada di tempat itu terkejut— Lee menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya.

"Terima kasih ya, kakak. Aku akan menjadi cepat besar dan kembali menemui kakak." ucapnya sambil menyeringai puas dan dengan ringannya meninggalkan pintu depan keluarga Bondevick.

"Lee ! Tunggu aru! Ma-maafkan kelakuan adikku, aru!" dengan itu sang sulung keluarga Wang menunduk sekali lagi dan berlari menyusul adiknya, meninggalkan Emil yang masih membatu di pintu depan.

FIN

-oOo-

**Author Notes:**

Salam para penghuni Fandom Hetalia sekalian, saya author baru di fandom ini. Ini fanfiksi pertama saya (setidaknya dengan pen name ini). Pertamanya saya mau menulis tentang SpaMano (ini OTP), tapi melihat HongIce di fandom ini relatif sepi, jadinya saya tulis tentang HongIce. Berkat Mbak Yukaeri yang memperkenalkan dengan manisnya pair ini~

Tapi demi apa, Hong Kongnya jadi OOC, Icelandnya juga OOC! *jedotin kepala*

Oke, bolehkah saya minta review? Kritik dan saran juga boleh kok, asal bukan flame.

.

Sign

-Cocoa-


End file.
